Known prior art does not provide a simple unitarily molded handle for a dipstick blade. The patent to Bickle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,294 describes a dipstick gauge having an offset finger ring handle into which a dipstick blade is clipped. Grinde, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,293, describes a gauge receiving a snap-in barbed measuring dipstick. The patent to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,886 describes a dipstick handle which requires a two-piece handle. An insert holding the dipstick blade is inserted through the handle and held, by a pair of lugs, on the upper surface of the hollow shaft. The lugs are held apart, in secured position, by an outward projection of a cap which fits in a recess in the top of the handle.